Ear Biscuits
Ear Biscuits is an audio only podcast created and hosted by Rhett and Link. The purpose of the podcast is to “''have an interesting conversation with someone interesting from the interesting internet''.” The podcast was launched in September of 2013, and so far has 79 episodes. It stands in the top twenty podcasts in the comedy section on iTunes in the United States, has 600,000 followers on SoundCloud, and has a reputation amongst those in the online industry as being “intense”, “personal”, “therapeutic” and ultimately, a lot of fun. Origin In Ear Biscuits 32, Link says that originally his plan for Ear Biscuits was to record marriage counseling sessions between him and Rhett. This idea, obviously, didn’t pan out. Instead, the duo decided to use a podcast in an attempt to capture the phenomena that is the rise of online entertainment at its peak of growth. They have stated that they enjoy talking to people, and having long probing conversations. They have a tendency to ambush people at parties and events, so it sparked the idea of doing it with up and coming personalities in the internet sphere. They decided to “go old school” and make it an audio only podcast for so that their fans could listen without the need to sit down and watch a video, to be productive while they tune it, and also so that those being interviewed wouldn’t feel pressured into slipping into their on camera personalities. Overview Ear Biscuits is uploaded every Friday afternoon, unless Rhett and Link have taken a break for the end of the season. It typically begins with an introduction, done post interview so that Rhett and Link can discuss the conversation, outline briefly what was mentioned, and highlight some areas.They also plug in their sponsor at this time, if there is one available. In the earlier Ear Biscuits,(1-24) Rhett and Link would talk for five to ten minutes about things going on in their own lives that they were reminded of by the interview, but unfortunately due to criticism on the length of these, the duo stopped. The subject of the podcast varies on who is the guest, but typically, Rhett and Link dive into the birth, young years and road to internet fame in these talks. They often seem to make the guest comfortable enough to have said guest say more than they had planned, and the questions that are asked by Rhett and Link often lead to deeper, introspective directions in the conversation. Rhett and Link are also infamous for doing an insane, and sometimes frightening amount of research on each guest so that they can ask hard, though provoking questions. Each podcast is about 60 to 90 minutes long, ends with the guest signing the famous, “Round Table of Dim Lighting” and an outro of Rhett and Link elaborating on the their favorite, or most intriguing points in the conversation, also done post interview Reception Ear Biscuits is a very successful podcast, debuting at number 12 on the iTunes charts, and remaining in the 100 top podcasts in the US for its entire existence, remaining on the charts for 414 days. http://www.itunescharts.net/us/artists/podcast/rhett-and-link/podcasts/ear-biscuits/ Ear biscuits is also an international success, charting in multiple countries: United Kingdom, Germany, France, Italy, Canada, Spain, Australia and Brazil. Since the podcast is “''a weekly candid conversation with other creators who are making their mark in new media'',” Rhett and Link don’t avoid talking about controversial issues as they do in their other content, whether it be abuse, sexuality, sexism, racism or drugs, the duo dig deeper into whatever the topic is. This sometimes causes concern, as most of Rhett and Link’s content is very family friendly. A note is posted in the summary of every podcast warning those with sensitivities about certain issues, although they do censor harder curse words. Seasons Season 1 *NOTE: This conversation contains adult themes and language 1. Grace Helbig Sep. 27, 2013 - 59:01 '' 'Grace Helbig, creator of the web series Daily Grace and the 2013 Streamy Awards' Personality of the Year drops by the table of dim lighting to talk with the guys about her mom…and more. Grace shares what it was like growing up, how she got her start with comedy, and what it takes to make her consistently hilarious daily show. If you don't know what a "poof" is, that's about to change. ''Click here for detailed summary '' 2. '''Philip DeFranco* Oct. 4, 2013 - 1:21:55 YouTube personality Philip DeFranco has asserted himself as one of the top creators on the platform, garnering a billion-plus views via The Philip Defranco Show since way back in '06. Philip gets personal with Rhett & Link, sharing some stranger-than-fiction stories from his childhood and dating life, as well as his thoughts on marriage and his recent engagement. Click here for detailed summary '' '''3. Shane Dawson*' Oct. 11, 2013 - 1:01:13 YouTube personality Shane Dawson, known best for his blunt sense of humor and brutal comedic honesty, joins Rhett & Link to talk about both literal and figurative ghosts from his past. From childhood struggles in obesity, getting fired over a YouTube video, and becoming one of the most iconic teen stars in current-day pop culture, Shane shares his story- gory details and all. Click here for detailed summary '' '''4. Freddie Wong*' Oct. 18, 2013 - 1:11:42 Freddie Wong, whose YouTube channel currently boasts over 6.5 million subscribers, talks to Rhett & Link about growing up as a first generation Chinese-American, his initial taste of fame as the World Champion Guitar Hero Player, and how he became arguably the most successful VFX mastermind on the Internet. Click here for detailed summary '' '''Season 2' *NOTE: This conversation contains adult themes and language 54. Rainn Wilson* Jan. 30, 2015 - 1:09:11 - listen SoulPancake Co-Founder and star of 'The Office,' Rainn Wilson, joins Rhett & Link this week to discuss how he prepared for his dramatic role on his new FOX show, 'Backstrom,' his adolescent struggle with and current devotion to his Baha'i faith, and his personal collection of animals including a zonkey (donkey-zebra hybrid)named Derek. 55. Lee Newton Feb. 6, 2015 - 1:05:36 - listen Co-host of popular news-based YouTube channel, Sourcefed, Lee Newton, joins Rhett & Link this week to discuss how a joke led to landing a spot in the Maxim Top 100, her lifetime struggle with potentially fatal heart-related health issues, and what happened when she completely and totally embarrassed herself in the middle of a Target. 56. DeStorm Power* Feb. 13, 2015 - 1:06:15 - listen Musician, Comedian, Entertainer, YouTube personality, Viner, and all around Renaissance man, DeStorm Power, sits down with Rhett & Link this week to talk about the hardships associated with growing up in poverty in the Baltimore projects, living in the New York City subway system to follow his dreams in the music industry, how a gig as a personal trainer led to a successful career on YouTube, and why his Vine status allows him unprecedented access to a world that the majority of us never get to experience. 57. Josh Sundquist Feb. 20, 2015 - 1:14:45 - listen' Paralympian, Bestselling author, and YouTube personality, Josh Sundquist, joins Rhett & Link this week to discuss how his battle with cancer at age nine and subsequent loss of his leg has impacted the way he lives his life, the importance he places on traveling around the world as a motivational speaker, the deeper meaning behind his new book "We Should Hang Out Sometime," and why his unique halloween costumes have "won the Internet." '''58. Rhett & Link (Sports) Feb. 27, 2015 - 1:14:54 - listen' In this special Rhett & Link-only episode, the guys take a trip down memory lane to share their experiences with recreational sports from childhood to parenthood. Rhett discusses how being successful in sports helped shape him into the person he is today, while Link examines his sports experiences as a case study in anxiety. From basketball, to soccer, to baseball, and golf--the listener will hear about the first punch Rhett ever threw, how he had a tantrum in a basketball game that lead to a broken toe, and why Link received the most massive wedgie of all time. '''59. Steve Kardynal* March 6, 2015 - 1:06:05 - listen' Comedian, YouTuber, and Chatroulette sensation, Steve Kardynal, joins Rhett & Link this week to discuss his unorthodox approach to creating YouTube content, receiving a bottle of champagne from Miley Cyrus, and how trying on his sister's bikini in a basement would eventually lead to some of the most popular videos the internet has ever seen. '''60. Alexis Ohanian March 13, 2015 - 1:15:54 - listen' Entrepreneur, author, and co-founder of reddit, Alexis Ohanian, joins Rhett & Link this week to talk about how a Waffle House in Virginia played an important role in the creation of one of the most popular websites in the world, the gravity associated with protecting the internet as a level playing field, and what reddit reveals about the current state of social interaction. '''61. Markiplier March 20, 2015 - 1:10:52 - listen' Gamer, vlogger, and creator of one of the fastest growing YouTube channels, Markiplier, joins Rhett & Link this week to discuss the art of creating viral “Let’s Play” videos- walking the line between performance and reality, his emotional final moments with his father, and the extreme impact caused by his decision to share so much of his personal life with his fans. '''62. Bart Baker* March 27, 2015 - 1:24:18 - listen' YouTube’s reigning king of music video parodies, Bart Baker, joins Rhett & Link this week to discuss how he got his start working for Jerry Springer and making videos in the porn industry, what he really thinks of the musicians he parodies, and why he laughs when reading the large amount of hateful comments directed toward him on his channel. Is there more to Bart Baker than the harshly parodic persona he’s built a career on? You be the judge. '''63. Rhett & Link (Weirdest Science Experiments) April 3, 2015 - 1:03:05 - listen' In this special Rhett & Link-only episode, the guys have an “extended Good Mythical Morning style” discussion about some of the weirdest scientific experiments ever conducted. From the Milgram experiment on obedience to electrifying a human corpse like Frankenstein, the listener will not only get to hear interesting details about these bizarre, and even controversial, experiments, but they’ll also ask the question: how far are we willing to experiment in the name of progress? '64. Kassem G* ' April 10, 2015 - 1:21:40 - listen' Comedian, YouTube content creator, and Co-Founder of Maker Studios, Kassem G, joins Rhett & Link this week to discuss how moving from Saudi Arabia to the U.S. shaped him as a young child, why a paranoid fear of getting murdered on the Venice Boardwalk halted the production of one of his most popular series, and the effect that the $500 million sale of Maker to Disney had on his outlook on content creation. 65. Anna Akana* ' ''April 17, 2015 - 1:07:43 - listen' Vlogger, Comedian, Actress, and Director, Anna Akana, joins Rhett & Link this week to discuss the very emotional story of her sister’s suicide in 2007 and the impact it has on how she lives her everyday life, what her experience was like dating Equals Three creator and one-time YouTube chart topper, Ray William Johnson, and the effect his fame had on their relationship, and why she chose to break her vow to be single for a year. 66. Corridor Digital ' ''April 24, 2015 - 1:01:20 - listen' The founding directors and visual effects masterminds behind Corridor Digital, Sam Gorski and Niko Pueringer, join Rhett & Link this week to discuss what inspired the viral video “Superman with a GoPro” and how they got away with using drones to film it, the innovative new series they directed “SnapperHero” that was exclusively on Snapchat, and the “wildcard,” a concept they created to help solve arguments that occur on set between creative duos. 67. Tay Zonday* ' ''May 1, 2015 - 1:24:27 - listen' Creator of “Chocolate Rain,” one of the most popular songs the internet has ever heard, Tay Zonday, joins Rhett & Link this week to discuss his early life and how he suffered from severe anxiety, & agoraphobia, the conception of Chocolate Rain, how he handled the whirlwind of instant fame, and how he was able to harness being laughed at by turning it into a career that he loves and continues to this day. 68. Olga Kay ' ''May 7, 2015 - 1:19:12 - listen' Russian-American YouTuber, vlogger, and entrepreneur, Olga Kay, joins Rhett & Link this week to discuss how social media applications like SnapChat and Periscope are helping her reconnect with her audience, her fascinating background of growing up in a poor village in Crimea and joining the circus as a teenager, an emotional story of not seeing her family for seven years after she moved to America to tour with the Ringling Brothers, and a new book she’s in the process of writing about a personal & controversial dating experiment. 69. Rhett & Link (Most Bizarre Rites of Passage) May 15, 17 - 1:07:17 - listen' In this special Rhett & Link-only episode, the guys talk about some of the most intense and terrifying ceremonies, acts, and events that mark the transition from adolescence to adulthood around the world, and the extremely painful things people are willing to endure to gain the respect of their peers; including hunting lions with a spear, jumping from a platform 100 feet in the air, and wearing gloves filled with bullet ants. '''70. Sorted Food May 22, 2015 - 1:15:07 - listen' Barry Taylor and Ben Ebbrell, two of the four founding members of one of the most popular food channels on YouTube, Sorted Food, join Rhett & Link this week to discuss the adolescent friendship that led to the creation of their channel, how interacting with their audience plays a significant role in setting them apart from other food-related entertainment, and the philosophy behind their “Lost and Hungry” tour where they’ll be traveling all over the world and eating food at places recommended by their fans. '71. Epic Lloyd ' May 29, 2015 - 1:07:30 - listen' Lloyd Ahlquist, known internet-wide as Epic Lloyd and the co-creator of one of YouTube’s most popular series, Epic Rap Battles of History, joins Rhett & Link this week to discuss his transformation from a gymnast and athlete to an improv comedian and rapper, how he met the love of his life on tour, and what ERB fans have to look forward to in the very near future. 72. Stampy Cat ' ''June 5, 2015 - 1:18:59 - listen' Joseph Garrett, best known as the creator and voice of one of the most popular Minecraft avatars, Stampy Cat, joins Rhett & Link this week to discuss the meticulous creative process and hours of preparation that go into what some people perceive as “just playing video games,” why his investment in the education of his younger fans led to a partnership with Maker Studios and his new innovative show, Wonderquest, and how an online infatuation led to a real life romance. 73. Rhett & Link (Ridiculous But True Wal-Mart Stories) ' ''June 12, 2015 - 1:00:03 - listen' In this special Rhett & Link-only episode, the guys talk about some of the strangest things that have occurred inside of a Walmart, including a guy who dressed up as a cow and stole 26 gallons of milk and a man who decided to go shopping for socks in the nude. They also share some of their personal Walmart stories, including the time Rhett stole a pack of batteries after remembering he’d left his infant son in the car. 74. Steve Zaragoza* ' ''June 19, 2015 - 1:12:07 - listen' Comedian, vlogger, and Sourcefed co-host, Steve Zaragoza, joins Rhett & Link this week to discuss what it was like growing up in a dangerous neighborhood with drive-by shootings and a halfway house next door, the path that took him from working retails jobs to becoming a full time host on Sourcefed, and how separating from his wife has been the most difficult thing he’s ever had to endure. 75. Mystery Guitar Man ' ''June 26, 2015 - 1:14:50 - listen' YouTuber, filmmaker, and musician Joe Penna, known Internet-wide as Mystery Guitar Man, joins Rhett & Link to discuss how he adapted to life in America after emigrating from Brazil, why he gifted his second YouTube channel to his wife and son, and the incredible story of how getting hired by Rhett & Link to direct their ‘T-Shirt War’ video saved him from homelessness in Los Angeles despite the near-catastrophic disaster that occurred after filming that video. 76. Wassabi Productions ' ''July 3, 2015 - 1:15:52 - listen' Roi Fabito and Alex Burriss, creators of the popular YouTube channel, Wassabi Productions, join Rhett & Link this week to discuss their experience growing up as Filipinos in North Carolina, the inspiration behind their most popular characters Richard and Rolanda, and how Roi recently decided they should move into separate places, but never actually explained to Alex why he wanted to do this… until now. 77. Rhett & Link (Head Injuries that Unlocked Geniuses) July 10, 2015 - 1:07:08 - listen' In this special Rhett & Link-only episode, Rhett & Link discuss some of the rare cases of “Acquired Savant Syndrome,” a diagnosis given to someone who sustains a terrible injury to their brain that miraculously unlocks a hidden genius, like the orthopedic surgeon who was struck in the head by lightning and was then able to masterfully play the piano, or the 20 year old Australian who was in a car accident that put him in a coma for one week only to wake up speaking fluent Mandarin. This fascinating conversation leads Rhett & Link to ask the question, does everyone have these hidden abilities buried in their brain, and if so, will we ever be able to unlock them? '78. Ingrid Nilsen ' July 17, 2015 - 1:10:13 - listen' YouTube fashion and beauty guru, Ingrid Nilsen, known Internet-wide as MissGlamorazzi, joins Rhett & Link this week to discuss her recent viral Coming Out video, how her vulnerable public announcement has affected her relationship with her friends, family, fans, and what it will ultimately mean for her brand. Later she addresses the rumors circulating the Internet about her romantic relationship with “My Drunk Kitchen” star, Hannah Hart. 79. KingBach* July 24, 2015 - 1:12:13 - listen'' ''The world’s most popular Vine comedian, Andrew Bachelor, known to fans as KingBach, joins Rhett & Link this week to discuss how he went from taking selfies in his bedroom to having nearly 13 million followers, why his Vine stardom helped launch his career in film and television, and the full story behind his hilarious proposal to Beyonce at a Clippers game. __FORCETOC__ Category:Ear Biscuits Category:Series